The Mystery of the Krabby Patty Formula
by dogboat333
Summary: The Krabby Patty Formula is stolen, and believe it or not, Plankton didn't do it! Now it's up to SpongeBob DetectivePants and Patrick to find out whodunnit before the Krusty Krab goes out of business. The epic conclusion is up
1. Chapter 1

The Mystery of the Krabby Patty Formula: A SpongeBob SquarePants Story

By dogboat333

It was an average day at the Krusty Krab. SpongeBob was grilling up some patties, Squidward was watching the news, and Mr. Krabs was checking his profits. It was an average day... except for something that would be one of the biggest crimes in Bikini Bottom history.

"SPONGEBOB! Can you come in here?" Mr. Krabs yelled.

SpongeBob walked into Mr. Krabs office.

"Yes, Mr. K?" SpongeBob asked.

"It's been a while, and I suppose it's time you read the Krabby Patty formula again," Mr. Krabs said as he opened his safe and looked for the formula. But he didn't find it.

"SpongeBob, have you seen the formula?" Mr. Krabs asked.

"No, Mr. K," SpongeBob said.

Mr. Krabs checked the entire resteraunt, but couldn't find the formula.

"I'VE BEEN ROBBED!" Mr. Krabs yelled.

* * *

The cops were at the Krusty Krab, interviewing EVERYONE, even a rock.

"So what you're saying is that you believe a small green thing with one eye stole the formula?" one of the officers asked.

"Aye, me buisness rival Plankton," Mr. Krabs said.

"Good enough for us. Boys, let's arrest him!"

The officers stormed into the Chum Bucket and arrested Plankton on suspicion of robbery.

* * *

Five weeks later, the Krusty Krab was running out of buisness. SpongeBob had long sinse forgotten the formula, which was still missing

"This be ridiculous! How come Plankton hasn't given up the location of the formula!" Mr. Krabs yelled.

"Well. maybe Plankton didn't take it," SpongeBob said.

"What, ye be crazy!"

"But what if Plankton actually didn't take it! You might have arrested an innocent, very small man!

"Guys! Check this out!" Patrick yelled as he ran in with a newspaper. The headlines read:

"Plankton Found Innocent Of Stealing Krabby Patty Formula"

"So if Plankton didn't steal the formula, who did?" SpongeBob asked.

"I dunno, but you know who can find out?" Patrick asked.

"SpongeBob DetectivePants and his trusty assistant Patrick!"

"Me resteraunt be doomed!" Mr. Krabs said.

"Come on, Mr. Krabs, this could be the only chance we have to save the Krusty Krab!" SpongeBob said.

"Ugh, fine, I have nothing to lose."

"YAY!" SpongeBob and Patrick yelled.

"But don't ye need... gear?"

SpongeBob and Patrick suddenly had detective clothes on.

"Never mind," Mr. Krabs said.

* * *

**So, looks like Plankton actually didn't steal the Krabby Patty formula. The question is... who did? Yes, this is a mystery story, but don't blame me, it was kinda fun to write this. Plus I took a break from looking for Gravity Falls fanfictions every fifteen minutes and twelve seconds (approximently.) So next chapter, expect a lot of stuff, including SpongeBob yelleng at a rock. It might be a while, I'm going camping and I might not have internet anywhere near the campsite.**

**-dogboat333 (i baked you a pie. it's pie flavor!)**


	2. Chapter 2

The Mystery of the Krabby Patty Formula: Chapter 2

Review Reply Time

**kkman57: **Thanks.

* * *

SpongeBob and Patrick were walking around the Krusty Krab, looking at random things with their magnifying glasses.

"Have you found anything, Pat?" SpongeBob asked.

"No, just some smudges that look that they came from fingers," Patrick said.

"Yeah, those should be useless."

* * *

SpongeBob and Patrick knock on the Chum Bucket's door. Plankton opened up.

"What do you want, you idiots?" Plankton asked

"Where were you the day of May 23rd?" SpongeBob asked.

"I was planning a way to steal the Krabby Patty formula, but when I snuck in and opened the safe, the formula was gone!"

"Okay... Patrick, are you writing this down?"

"Yep!" Patrick said.

SpongeBob takes the notebook and looks at the pages.

"This is a picture of you eating chocolate-covered Krabby Patties!" SpongeBob yelled.

"What? I'm hungry!" Patrick yelled.

* * *

"I KNOW YOU DID IT! GIVE UP, YOU CRIMINAL!" SpongeBob yelled... at a rock.

"Calm down, buddy!" Patrick yelled.

"NO!"

* * *

SpongeBob and Patrick were looking in the safe, which was untouched sinse the formula was stolen.

"All I see is money... hey, is that my pocket watch I lost?" SpongeBob yelled.

"Uh, NO!" Mr. Krabs yelled.

"Hey Sponge, look at this!" Patrick said.

Patrick pulled out a small card that said:

"Vlademir Yvonne: Owner of "Snack Pack""

"Snack Pack? Isn't that the new resteraunt that's sweeping Bikini Bottom?" Patrick asked.

"Yeah, do you think he took the Krabby Patty formula?" SpongeBob asked.

"Probably. At least, I hope he did. I'm getting tired of searching the safe and only finding smudges that look like they came from fingers."

* * *

SpongeBob and Patrick walked into the Police Station and walked to a machine.

"Okay, Vlademir Yvonne," SpongeBob said.

"Vlademir Yvonne, immigrant from the coast of Russia and owner of the Snack Pack. Currently has no criminal record. Address is 554 Scallop Lane," the machine said.

"Whoa, this thing is scary!" Patrick yelled as he ran through the door, leaving a starfish print through the door.

"Ugh, Patrick!" SpongeBob groaned.

* * *

**Ugh, Patrick! So, yeah, SpongeBob and Patrick are awful detectives. But can they find out if Vlademir is the thief? Possibly. So what happens in chapter 3? I won't tell! You'll just have to wait. So remember to review, add to favorites, and look out for chapter 3. And remember to watch SpongeBob.**

**-dogboat333 (make me a sandwitch!)**


	3. Chapter 3

The Mystery of the Krabby Patty Formula: Chapter 3

Review Reply Time

**kkman57: **Yeah, Patrick is an idiot (at least in most episodes) but he is enjoyable.

**DelusionalCupcake: **Thank you.

**how bout' this: **Hmm... I like your ideas. I can use at least one of them.

* * *

SpongeBob and Patrick wondered to the Snack Pack. It was hard to get through to the counter because the resteraunt was packed. Finally they got to the ordering station where a fish was cleaning the counter. The fish looked at the two.

"What do ya want?" the cashier asked.

"We'll have two of every sandwich and burger..." SpongeBob said.

"And a Kelpsi," Patrick said.

"That'll be... $1297.54," the cashier said.

"Um..." SpongeBob said as he took out a piece of paper and a pencil and started drawing. Eventually he showed the clerk a poorly drawn doodle of a detective badge.

"Oh, detectives! Well, take it for free, then!" the clerk said, sounding like he believed that they were official detectives.

* * *

SpongeBob and Patrick walked out of the "Snack Pack," dissapointed to find out none of the 786 sandwiches and burgers tasted like the Krabby Patty.

"I don't get it! Who else could have stolen the Krabby Patty formula?" SpongeBob yelled.

Suddenly, something caught SpongeBob's eyes, actually, someone. It was Greg Flounder: Pearl's boyfriend. Everyone knew he was a troublemaker... and Mr. Krabs hated him and didn't want Pearl to date him. The perfect reason to steal the Krabby Patty formula.

"Patrick, I think we may have our thief," SpongeBob said.

"Where?" Patrick asked.

SpongeBob pointed at Greg.

"Oh, who's that?" Patrick asked, causing SpongeBob to groan.

* * *

**So, looks like Vlademir is innocent... for now. But did Greg steal the formula? So, sorry for the late update (and short chapter,) my laptop's hard drive overheated and I'm on my mom's laptop yet again. But anyway, chapter 3 is done, and chapter 4 will come soon, with new suspects and more SpongeBob and Patrick trying to find the Krabby Patty formula and save the Krusty Krab while being really bad detectives!**

**-dogboat333 (spaaaace cats!)**


	4. Chapter 4

The Mystery of The Krabby Patty Formula: Chapter 4

SpongeBob and Patrick walked up to Greg.

"Sup nerds, what do ya want? Money?" Greg asked.

"No, answers," SpongeBob said as he pulled out a rubber duck.

"What answers?"

"Don't fake your innocents! We know you stole it!"

"OKAY! I robbed the bank, ya happy!" Greg yelled.

SpongeBob and Patrick became confused.

"Not that, we mean the Krabby Patty formula. You robbed the bank?" Patrick asked.

"Uh... no! Look, I didn't steal the formula, but I think I know who might of," Greg said.

* * *

SpongeBob and Patrick to a house with the address... 124 Conch Street. SQUIDWARD'S house.

Squidward opened the door wearing a tuxedo.

"What do you two want? I'm heading to my date..." Squidward asked.

"Shut up! We have a source that says YOU stole the Krabby Patty formula," SpongeBob yelled.

Dramatic music came out of nowhere. SpongeBob and Squidward turned their heads to Patrick, who had a boom box in his hand.

"Patrick, is this really the time to be playing your records?" SpongeBob asked.

"I think so," Patrick said.

"Anyway... what were you doing the night the Krabby Patty formula was probably stolen?"

Squidward whispered something to SpongeBob.

"Oh... okaaay," SpongeBob said.

SpongeBob and Patrick walked away.

"What was Squidward doing?" Patrick asked.

"You don't wanna know," SpongeBob said.

* * *

SpongeBob and Patrick were sitting on Sandy's couch. Sandy walked towards the two with two glasses of iced tea.

"So, how's your detective work going?" Sandy asked.

"Bad. We haven't even found a usefull clue," SpongeBob said.

"Hey SpongeBob, look at that," Patrick said as he pointed to the TV, which had the news on.

"This just in: a serial thief is on the loose! The thief is believed to have stolen the Dutchman's Diamond, the most valuable diamond in the world worth billions of dollars, a bag of chips, and about $7,000 dollars," Perch Perkins said.

"Pat, I think we might know our thief," SpongeBob said.

"Who?" Patrick asked.

* * *

**So, looks like two suspects were crossed off the list. And there's a new suspect. But who is he? Is it Greg? Maybe Squidward. Maybe even YOU. Okay, mayble not you, but you get it. So see you at chapter 5.**

**-dogboat333 (so many people!)**


	5. Chapter 5

The Mystery of the Krabby Patty Formula: Chapter 5

Review Reply Time

**kkman57: **I didn't steal it!

**how 'bout this: **Again, pretty good ideas. I'll use one of them.

* * *

SpongeBob and Patrick walked around Sandy's treedome... looking for clues for the thief.

"SpongeBob, Patrick, why are you looking for clues for the guy who took the Krabby Patty formula at my house?" Sandy asked.

SpongeBob and Patrick stopped.

"Because... um... I have no idea," SpongeBob said.

"I just like looking at stuff," Patrick said, as he started looking at a crumpled up piece of paper.

* * *

**"Five days later," the French Narrator said.**

* * *

SpongeBob and Patrick walked into the "Snack Pack" and sat down at a table.

"Well, I'm stumped. There are no suspects left and there are no clues except that useless buisness card," SpongeBob said.

"Who could have stolen the Krabby Patty formula?" Patrick asked.

Suddenly, something clicked in SpongeBob's head.

"I don't know... maybe YOU!" SpongeBob yelled.

"What? Why would you think your best friend stole something?" Patrick yelled.

"It's simple! You were upset that I was working six days a week and I couldn't go jellyfishing with you when I got off work, so you stole the formula so I could spend more time with you!"

"I didn't steal it!"

Suddenly, a large fish walked up to the two.

"Um, excuse me, but would you mind telling me what you two are talking about?" the fish asked in a Russian accent.

"The Krabby Patty formula..." SpongeBob began to say.

* * *

SpongeBob and Patrick woke up, tied up to two chairs.

"What the heck?" SpongeBob yelled.

A dark figure walked out from the shadows.

"Who are you?" Patrick asked, scared.

"My name is Vlademir Yvonne, and I stole the Krabby Patty formula," the figure said.

Dramatic music came out of nowhere.

"Patrick! Why do you have to play your records now?" SpongeBob yelled.

"It wasn't me!" Patrick said.

More dramatic music came out of nowhere.

"Oh crap," SpongeBob said.

* * *

**Duh, duh, duuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuh! So looks like we found out thief. The problem is our heroes have been kidnapped and dramatic music is coming out of nowhere! The worse thing to happen... other than the fact that my mom and sister are forcing me to watch... *shivers* "Little Miss Sunshine." It isn't even funny! So, chapter 6 will come... hopefully. So, remember to add to favorites if you like, watch SpongeBob, look out for chapter 6, and make sure to NEVER watch "Little Miss Sunshine."**

**Oh, and apperantly I got Squidward's address wrong last chapter. I think it's actually 122 Conch Street. My bad.**

**-dogboat333 (what... the... heck?)**


	6. Chapter 6

The Mystery of the Krabby Patty Formula: Chapter 6

Review Reply Time

**CryoBlaster: **Oh yeah, why didn't I think of that...

**kkman57: **I'm smart enough to do it but I didn't.

**Bambi: **Thank you.

**Chaotic Cupcake: **Who can be trusted these days?

**how bout this: **Well... I'll PM you when you get an account.

* * *

_"Oh! We're tied up, we're kidnapped by a psychopath!_

_"We're hungry, we're thirsty, and Patrick has to peeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!" _SpongeBob sang.

"Shut up!" Vlademir yelled.

SpongeBob stopped singing.

"Umm, I actually need to pee," Patrick said.

"TOO BAD! You're staying tied up no matter what!" Vlademir yelled.

"Never mind..."

* * *

"So, what do you plan to do to us?" SpongeBob asked.

"I'm gonna keep you tied up, even when I leave, so you'll likely die of dehydration," Vlademir said.

"Oh. Okay."

* * *

"So, guess what," Vlademir said.

"Um, what?" Patrick asked.

"I finally got a ticket to go back to Russia, and I'm taking the Krabby Patty Formula with me."

"What?" SpongeBob yelled.

Vlademir started to laugh.

"You see, I'm the number one thief of secret formulas in the world. I've done it for years and have NEVER been caught," Vlademir said.

"Wow... we were WAY off. We thought it was the serial thief," SpongeBob laughed.

"I am a serial thief. Just of formulas."

"Oh, that makes sense," Patrick said.

Vlademir groaned as he looked at his watch.

"It's 2:30pm. I better leave if I don't want to miss my 4:00pm flight," Vlademir said.

"I'm gonna get you, ya sick bas..." SpongeBob yelled as a car horn went off.

Vlademir looked out the window.

"Well, there's my ride. I hope I never see you two again," Vlademir said.

"You will," SpongeBob said.

Vlademir walked through the door and got into the car as it drove away.

* * *

SpongeBob and Patrick began scooting the chairs towards the staircase.

"Are you sure this works?" Patrick asked.

"I think so. I did see it on TV," SpongeBob said.

The two continued to scoot... until they fell down about 6 flights of stairs until they were on the 7th floor of the warehouse. Not tied to the chairs.

"Huzzah!" Patrick yelled.

"Come on Pat, let's stop that recipe thief!" SpongeBob yelled.

The two stumbled down the rest of the stairs to find them in the downtown area of Bikini Bottom, which was full of boats in the streets and people walking on the sidewalk.

"Aw man, it'll take hours to walk or drive to the airport! Vlademir will be miles away by then!" Patrick said.

SpongeBob looked at his friend.

"Who said we were gonna walk or drive?" SpongeBob asked as he pulled out his shell phone.

"Who are you calling?" Patrick asked.

"Sandy. She has a hot water balloon."

* * *

"Buddy, it's 3:49pm! Sandy won't... be here in time," Patrick said as he saw Sandy in a giant hot air balloon... or a hot water balloon.

"Howdy boys! Climb up!" Sandy yelled as she dropped a rope ladder.

SpongeBob and Patrick climbed the ladder.

"Thanks Sandy! I knew I could count on you!" SpongeBob said.

"No problem, SpongeBob," Sandy said.

"Okay, let's go!"

"I gotta pee again!" Patrick yelled.

"After a bathroom break!" Sandy said with a sigh.

* * *

**So, we finally know why Vlademir stole the formula... sorta. So, can Sandy get our heroes to the airport so they can get the Krabby Patty formula before it's taken to some place in Russia and lost forever? Or will they fail miserably and crash onto someone's boatmobile? You'll have to find out in chapter 7, because I'm not telling you!**

**-dogboat333 (there is no reply... let's steal his stuff!)**


	7. Chapter 7

The Mystery of the Krabby Patty Formula: Chapter 7

Review Reply Time

**how bout this: **Thank you, as always.

**Blue lightning: **They didn't.

**A person: **They could.

**super steven: **You too, man.

* * *

SpongeBob and Patrick looked down at the town.

"Wow, we're so high up!" SpongeBob said.

"2,893 feet above the city to be exact," Sandy said.

"Hey, look, the Krusty Krab!" Patrick said as he pointed to a building below.

SpongeBob looked where Patrick was pointing. Sure enough, it was the Krusty Krab.

"What do you think Mr. Krabs was doing while we were searching for the formula anyway, Pat?" SpongeBob asked.

Patrick shrugged as he pulled a sandwich out.

* * *

**"A random amount of days earlier..." the French Narrator said.**

* * *

Mr. Krabs looked out of the window as he saw SpongeBob and Patrick walk away, looking for the Krabby Patty Formula.

"Well, I just hope they don't mess things up," Mr. Krabs said.

"They will, you know that, right?" Squidward asked.

Mr. Krabs sighed.

"I have no idea, Mr. Squidward," Mr. Krabs said as he slowly walked into his office.

* * *

**"A random amount of days later ..." the French Narrator said.**

* * *

Sandy walked into the Krusty Krab and walked up to Squidward in the ordering booth, who looked up from his "Wig Monthly."

"You do know that we haven't been able to serve a Krabby Patty since SpongeBob forgot the formula two weeks ago, right?" Squidward asked.

"Yes... have y'all seen SpongeBob or Patrick, anyway?" Sandy asked.

"Do you think I give a f..."

"Mr. Squidward, don't say it," Mr. Krabs said as he walked out of his office.

"Have y'all seen SpongeBob or Patrick, Mr. Krabs?" Sandy asked.

"No, I haven't seen them since they left to find the formula," Mr. Krabs said.

Sandy's shell phone started ringing.

"Excuse me," Sandy said as she answered her phone, "Hello?"

_"Hey Sandy, can I ask you a solid?" SpongeBob asked from the other line._

"SpongeBob? Where are y'all?" Sandy yelled.

_"I'm outside the old coral bit warehouse. Patrick's here, too."_

_"Hi Sandy!" Patrick yelled._

"Howdy Patrick... so, what do y'all need me to do?" Sandy asked.

_"Well, we found the thief..." SpongeBob began to say._

"Y'all found the thief?!" Sandy yelled.

"Say what now?" Squidward yelled, shocked.

_"Yeah, but he escaped with the formula and he has a flight in 30 minutes, the traffic is horrible, and the plane will be gone by the time we get there on foot. Can you get over here with your hot water balloon?"_

"Sure, I'll get there as soon as I can," Sandy said as she pressed the "End Call" button and ran as fast as she could to the Treedome.

Squidward looked at Mr. Krabs in disbelief.

"Did those idiots..?" Squidward asked.

"Aye, it seems so," Mr. Krabs said.

* * *

**Yeah... so SpongeBob and Patrick didn't do much in this chapter. Sorry, I know I said last chapter that this one would show SpongeBob and Patrick getting the KPF back from Vlademir, but I just came up with this idea, and I didn't want to have it be the last chapter, because I have no idea how I could pull that off. Besides, all that matters is that it was a good chapter... right?**

**So, the next chapter should hopefully be the final chapter... maybe I'll do an epilogue. So, remember to add to favorites if you liked (or follow me or this story... or both), review (no flames... but constructive critisim is welcome), and look out for chapter 8.**

**-dogboat333 (oh my god that's amazing!)**


	8. Chapter 8

The Mystery of the Krabby Patty Formula

Chapter 8

**Funny Stickman Guy: **Yeah, I read your story, it's pretty good.

**blue lightning: **Really? Well, that's awesome. :D

* * *

SpongeBob and Patrick walked into the airport.

"Have you been in here before?" Patrick asked.

"Nope," SpongeBob said.

The two walked through the airport, looking around.

"Hey, Pat. what time is it?" SpongeBob asked.

"I think 3:56 pm," Patrick asked.

"Well, we have four minutes left then."

A man from security walked up to the two.

"Excuse me, what flight are you talking about?" the man asked.

"The flight from here to Russia at 4pm. Why?" SpongeBob asked.

"There is no flight from here to Russia at 4. There was a flight that left at 3:30pm."

SpongeBob and Patrick looked at each over in disbelief.

"Is there any other flights going to Russia?" SpongeBob asked.

"Not for another week," the man said.

* * *

"Well, looks like we missed the flight," SpongeBob said.

"Crap," Patrick said.

SpongeBob and Patrick slumped to Sandy and the hot-water balloon.

"Boys, what happened?" she asked.

"The airport security guy said the flight left 30 minutes ago," SpongeBob said.

"What?"

SpongeBob and Patrick sighed and sat down.

"It's over," Patrick said.

"Wait, y'all are giving up that easily?" Sandy asked.

"It's hopeless now. The formula is probably out of reach by now," SpongeBob said.

"May I remind you that there's a hot water balloon that can go as fast as the plane that the formula is in, if not faster, right behind you two?"

SpongeBob looked up at the squirrel.

"What are you saying?" SpongeBob asked.

"That I can catch up to that plane," Sandy said.

"Really?" Patrick asked.

Sandy nodded.

"Well then, let's go!" SpongeBob yelled as he and Patrick hopped in the balloon.

"There's the SpongeBob I know!" Sandy said as she hopped in the balloon and flipped some switches. Suddenly, the balloon lifted off of the ground.

* * *

"We're gonna have to get into the plane's door while it's flying?!" SpongeBob yelled.

"It's the only way to get into the plane at this point without bringing the plane down!" Sandy yelled.

"Okay, how are we gonna get into there?" Patrick asked.

"That I don't know. Y'all are gonna have to figure that out on y'all own."

Sandy brought the balloon closer to the plane's door.

"That's as close as I can get without getting pulled in the engine!" Sandy said.

SpongeBob leaned towards the door's lever.

"Carefull, SpongeBob," Sandy said.

SpongeBob grabbed the lever, and opened the door.

"Okay, SpongeBob, JUMP!" Patrick said.

SpongeBob jumped into the plane.

"Okay Patrick, your turn!" SpongeBob said.

Patrick jumped... but missed the jump and ended up hanging on the door.

* * *

**And that's the end of the chapter! Not the story, the chapter.**

**So, can Patrick get pulled into the plane? Or will he fall to his doom or get sucked in the rotor blade? That I will not say until chapter 9 of TMotKPF! So until then, remember to review (no haters or spammers, but constructive critizism is welcome!), add this story or me to your favorites list, follow this story, read any of my other stories, and remember to watch SpongeBob SquarePants.**

**-dogboat333 (the world isn't gonna end this month you crazy preppers!)**


	9. Chapter 9: The EPIC Conclusion

The Mystery of the Krabby Patty Formula

Chapter 9

Review Reply Time

**blue lightning: **It's not that crazy to imagine SpongeBob or Patrick saying "crap."

**will nova**: Thanks.

* * *

Patrick jumped... but missed and was hanging on to the door.

"AHH!" Patrick yelled.

"Holy crap!" Sandy yelled.

"Don't worry, Pat, I got ya!" SpongeBob said as he reached out for Patrick.

_'My heart was paralyzed. My head was oversized...' _Patrick's phone rang.

"Hold on," Patrick said as he answered his phone, "Hello? Oh, hey, Sam! You finally got a phone? Awesome! How did you get my n..."

"PATRICK!" SpongeBob and Sandy yelled at the same time.

"Talk to you later, Sam," Patrick said as he put his phone in his pocket.

Patrick looked around him.

"Oh yeah... AHH!" Patrick yelled.

SpongeBob pulled Patrick in and closed the door.

* * *

SpongeBob and Patrick walked through the plane, looking through the rows of people.

"Wow, this plane is fancy," Patrick said.

"This is like the flying bus when we went to Atlantis," SpongeBob said.

"Yeah."

SpongeBob and Patrick stopped as they saw Vlademir walk out of the bathroom and look at the two.

"What the heck? How did you escape... how did you get on this plane?" Vlademir asked.

"It's a long story, we'll tell it to you on Visitor's Day," SpongeBob said.

Vlademir started laughing and standed up.

"You think it's gonna be that easy to arrest me? I'm probably the most successful robber in history! The best detectives in the world haven't been able to catch me! And then came you two idiots who thought you can put some detective clothes on and be able to prove I stole the Krabby Patty Formula. You may have caught me, but nobody will believe you. I'm the only sma..." Vlademir said as he fell to the ground, Sandy behind him.

"What did you do to him?" Patrick yelled, terrefied.

"Oh, it's an old trick I learned in a book. Hit someone just right in the neck, they should be knocked out for a few hours," Sandy said.

"Well, we better get the formula," SpongeBob said as he opened up the hatch ahead of them and opened a suitcase.

"What's in there?" Patrick asked.

"Um, some shirts, pants, fifty bucks... there it is!"

SpongeBob pulled a bottle with a piece of paper in it out and popped the bottle. He carefully pulled the paper out.

"So, is it the formula?" Patrick asked.

"Of course it is, Patrick, don't be stupid," Sandy said.

SpongeBob stopped reading.

"It isn't the formula. It's some cheat code for Craftmine!" SpongeBob yelled.

"What do ya'll mean?" Sandy asked.

SpongeBob gave Sandy the piece of paper, who red it carefully.

"See, it isn't it," SpongeBob said.

"What?" Sandy yelled.

"Motherfiretrucker!" Patrick yelled.

"I can't believe it, we went through all that trouble for nothing!" SpongeBob yelled.

SpongeBob started screaming, causing the attention of everyone on the plane.

"Um, sorry everybody, my friend is a little upset

* * *

The hot water balloon landed near the Krusty Krab. Mr. Krabs walked out with a grin on his face.

"Ahoy boyos!" Mr. Krabs said.

"We didn't find it, Mr. Krabs. It was a fake," SpongeBob said.

"We failed," Patrick said.

"Of couse ye did! The formula was in me back pocket all this time," Mr. Krabs yelled.

"WHAT?" SpongeBob, Patrick, and Sandy yelled.

"Yeah, I must of put it in there when I was putting more money in me safe. I guess I forgot about it!"

SpongeBob, Patrick, and Sandy's mouths were wide open.

"I know! I be surprised, too!"

* * *

SpongeBob was behind the grill, flipping burgers.

"SpongeBob, we have 50 more orders for Krabby Patties," Squidward said with a groan.

"No problem!" SpongeBob said.

"Hey SpongeBob!" Patrick said as he and Sandy walked into the kitchen.

"Howdy partner," Sandy said.

"Hey guys, what's up?" SpongeBob said.

"Sandy and I were gonna catch Land's Eleven, do you wanna join us?" Patrick said.

"I would like to, but the house is packed."

Mr. Krabs walked out of his office and into the kitchen.

"SpongeBob, I think me and Mr. Squidward can hold down the fort," Mr. Krabs said.

"But Mr. Krabs, there's too many..." SpongeBob said.

"After what I put ye through, you need a break. Go."

SpongeBob nodded.

"Well guys, it looks like I can go," SpongeBob said.

"Okay, come on then!" Sandy said.

SpongeBob, Patrick, and Sandy ran out of the Krusty Krab.

**FIN**

* * *

**And that's the last chapter. Sorry this took so long, I was sick, the holidays came and passed, (I was on vacation) and I have schoolwork.**

**Yes, Patrick's ringtone is "50 Ways To Say Goodbye" by Train. I've heard that song as many times the guy says goodbye. And Craftmine is a wordplay on Minecraft. And Land's Eleven is the underwater version of Ocean's Eleven.**

**For the last time on this story, remember to review (no flames, constructive criticism welcome, even though it wouldn't make much sense at this point), add me or this story to favorites if you want to, and look out for my projects in the future. There are a few in progress.**

**-dogboat333 (we speak no americano)**


End file.
